


Across the Sky

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining when they reach the Outer Lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sky

It's raining when they reach the Outer Lands. It's light so Legretta pays it little mind, yet Tear looks up with wide eyes, both hands out to catch it.

Legretta watches her. "Have you never seen rain before?"

Tear stiffens, then lowers her arms. "I've read about it."

"That wasn't what I asked." It answers her question though. "We'll find a clearing to train. You'll need to learn to fight under any conditions.."

Tear resumes proper posture. "Yes, Major."

Legretta considers before adding another order. "After that, I want you to watch the sky."

"Major?"

She smiles softly. "You'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/10929.html) theme: weather


End file.
